


[Art] Just One Tentacle

by chicago_ruth



Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [8]
Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Art, Crack, Dick in a Box, M/M, One lonely tentacle, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Two dicks and a tentacle in a box.
Relationships: Geralt/Jaskier/Tentacle (just the one)
Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[Art] Just One Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> I think Jaskier has very hairy balls and also cums water.


End file.
